More Than That
by SaluteMeImLuis
Summary: It's been a year without you, and there's so much more than that. Logan walks around their house in their final moments before he walks out, and moves on. Rated M for a particular scene. Read and review please?


Title: More Than That

Summary: _It's been a year without you, and there's so much more than that._ Logan walks around their house in their final moments before he walks out, and moves on. Short one-shot I wrote when everyone forgot about me.

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or the characters.

**As you can see from the summary, today, everyone I know made plans without me, and I was sort of depressed, and this story was made. Also, if you want to get the latest news on my stories, or want to get to know me, I am now on Twitter SaluteMeImLuis. Follow me ?**

* * *

When we were younger, I used to think that our love would never fail. And that thought has proved itself true many times over the course of this one year. It's been a year since you died, and there's so much more than that.

These empty walls are splattered with memories of our past. The good, the bad, and the terrible. Every single time I look at these walls, I'm remembered of the many times we shared.

It's not healthy, I know that. But I feel so much safer when I'm in this box. It feels like you're still here, surrounding me. Your presence still lingers in this house.

The bed we shared? Yeah, it's still made on your side. I haven't touched it since I got the news.

*1 year earlier*

Logan stirred in his sleep at the sound of knocking. He sat up in his bed quickly, and rubbed his eyes, his vision clearing out.

He went to answer the door, but no one was there. Just a small letter on his footstep addressed to him;

_Logan Mitchell-Garcia_

_729 Palm Springs Private Community,_

_Palm Springs, California._

Trembling, he opened the letter. About a billion and ten thoughts ran through his head. He knew the ink, the red ink. It was from the Army Base, but it wasn't Carlos' handwriting.

All of his fears were confirmed when he opened the letter, and read the first line. He couldn't read anymore after that, he couldn't. He felt like he was being stabbed over and over again in his heart. His breath hitched as he dropped the letter, and it fluttered to the ground. The first line repeating itself in his head.

_Dear Logan,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, as I am sure it's not the same for your husband. I am sorry to say, but Carlos is MIA, he's been missing for the past month._

He told Carlos it was a bad idea. Pleaded his husband barely shy of 4 years that joining the Army wasn't a good idea. But Carlos insisted, saying it was the right thing to do. That he needed to serve his country, after 24 years of it serving him.

That night, Logan lost the only other thing that was keeping him grounded. His unborn child. Logan knew he was pregnant when Carlos left. He hadn't said anything because he wanted his husband to be happy. And he knew that the Army would do it for him.

As he was going down the stairs, Logan felt a sharp pain stabbing at his sides, and without noticed, passed out.

He was on the floor, unconscious for what felt like ages, unable to grasp reality. And when he finally did, he looked in horror as the pearly floor beneath his was stained the crimson color of blood.

In panic, he did the first thing that popped into his head. He called Doctor James, a good old friend of Carlos.

By the time James got to the mansion, it was too late to save the baby, and he gave Logan the news.

"_Lo, there's nothing you could've done. I trust you know that,_" James tried to comfort Logan. But there was no comforting the younger man.

*Present*Logan sighed as he walked through their Spanish style mansion one last time. He remembered when Carlos had convinced him to buy it. He was so eager to have it because it felt like home to him. And when Carlos was here, it felt like home to Logan as well.

He sighed as he reached the kitchen. The kitchen he spent most of his time in. He always thought he would end up in some type of medical career. But after Carlos died, he found comfort in the kitchen. He would bake day in and day out, spending more than $200 a week on flour, eggs, milk, fresh fruit, anything you could bake with.

The neighbors even started joking about it, calling it 'Depressions Bakeria,' a play on the Spanish word for bakery. 'Depressions Bakeria,' made Logan enough money every month to pay the bills, and buy more ingredients. Every month, he would near the $4,500 mark he set for himself.

He even considered staring an actual bakery.

The kitchen island was what stood out to him the most though. He would always remember that kitchen island, with the granite countertops. One last look at it, sent him back in time.

*5 years earlier*

"Lo, what are we having for breakfast today?" the tan Latino whined as he walked into the kitchen, joining his lover.

"Los, calm down, you just woke up. Breakfast is almost ready. I made some French toast with scrambled eggs and bacon," Logan responded, knowing this was his _husband's_ favorite breakfast, because they had been together for so long, that it didn't feel right calling him his boyfriend.

Carlos' grin easily challenged the Cheshire cat's, as he grinned from ear to ear.

His pants began to tighten, as he watched the delicate man he loved cooking. He loved watching Logan cook. Logan would get in his cooking zone, and nothing else would matter to him. Carlos loved the concentrated face his husband would make every time he cooked. It was definitely a turn on.

He slightly palmed his crotch, before being interrupted by the Chef that caused the action.

"Not in my brand-new kitchen," Logan said without even having to look back at the Latino. He just knew him so well.

"Gosh, how do you do that?" Carlos questioned. It always amazed him how his boyfriend knew him so well. It was amazing.

"You don't think I'd know you by now, Los?" Logan asked. "We've been dating since sophomore year."

Carlos' faced turned a deep red as he blushed, and he called Logan over.

The younger man walked over to his husband, and sat on the stool next to him.

"No, here," Carlos redirected Logan onto his lap.

Logan could feel the Latino's hard on, the moment he sat on his lap. He smirked, knowing the reason why the tan man had called him over.

In less than a second, Logan had dismounted Carlos' lap, and started undoing his zipper. He brought his delicate fingers to the hemline of Carlos' boxer briefs, and slowly brought them down, teasing the more dominant man.

Logan stared in awe as he basked in his husband's naked glory. Even after 3 years, Logan still seemed amazed at his lover's cock. All 9 inches of it. He was long, and thick, Logan's favorite. Not that he had ever seen another cock. Well, if you didn't count porn. Logan brought his lips up to the already leaking head, and licked at it, making Carlos moan at the sudden heat on his dick. It felt so good for the both of them.

Not before long, Logan was sucking and slurping on Carlos' dick, and said dick owner was pushing into his lover's mouth, wanting the release.

Logan could feel Carlos readying to cum, and stopped, loving the whimpers his man made.

"Please," Carlos begged, looking at Logan with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, not this time," Logan denied Carlos' pleading, and continued to speak. "Up here, Big Papa," Logan said, as he swept everything off of the kitchen island, shattering a couple of glass plates in the process.. This only turned Carlos on, as he looked at his lover's lust filled eyes.

He quickly lied down on his back on the island, and Logan quickly straddled him. Logan had somehow managed to undress himself as he teased Carlos, and was now all exposed in front of Carlos, teasing him. He lightly circled Carlos' nipples, sending shivers down the older man's body. If possible, Carlos' cock got harder and harder by the minute. And of course it was possible, Carlos' was a self certified hornball.

Without warning, Logan slumped down and impaled himself on his lover's erect member. Carlos moaned deep in his throat, before yelling out a stringed chant of "fucks."

He lifted himself up, to the point that Carlos was barely inside of him anymore, and then slammed himself back down. He repeated this action many times, until he outright stopped, prolonging the feeling of Carlos inside of him. He knew the Latino was almost there, and he wanted this moment to continue for ever.

Carlos took hold of Logan by his waist, and started slamming into him, working hard for his release.

Logan loved the sudden takeover by Carlos, and wrapped his hand around his own stiff cock. He starts to pump himself, feeling the need to release as well.

In a very short amount of time, Logan and Carlos had both brought each other to the edge, and we're ready to cum. Logan was the first to shoot, splattering his juices all over his hand, his stomach, and part of Carlos'. The sight of his man releasing made Carlos wild, and he too, released his fluids.

Logan climbed off of Carlos, and went to the bathroom to get their cum cloth, a towel they used to clean up after their encounters.

*Present*

And just like that, Logan was regretting his decision to leave. Leaving was the right thing. He had to get on with his life, and stop dwelling on the path. He was moving in with his parents in Minnesota, and was planning to open his own bakery. But sometimes, leaving isn't the easiest decision. Something that Logan was just know learning. How could he leave this place? This place so full of memories, and pasts, and good times. The thought of leaving their house was nearly suicide.

He walked along the house, and stopped near the pool. The pool whose water he'd been in many times. But he'd always remember that one pool party, it was just after Logan had been accepted into Medical School, and Carlos had called all their friends to celebrate.

*4 Years Ago*Carlos quickly ran past Logan to the front of the house. He opened the door to find the Jennifers and Camille, four of Logan's closest friends. He had invited them over to celebrate Logan's acceptance into a prestigious Medical School, and they were going to have a huge surprise party.

Carlos lead them to the back of the house, and hid them in the tool shed. He went back in the house and gave Logan his Bank of America card, telling him to go to the mall, and buy himself the most expensive thing he could find.

Once Logan was off, Carlos brought the girls out, and they helped him decorate the house. The bakery delivered the cake, and soon, guests started arriving. They all brought presents, such as lobes, flavored condoms, and toys, in preparation of Carlos' announcement that evening.

Hours later, Logan finally came back into the house, carrying in about 14 different bags. On the outside, he didn't seem very strong, but boy could this guy hold some serious shopping bags. Amongst the bags, he had about 7 or 8 new shirts, 6 new pairs of pants, 3 new Jordan's, and a nice new Rolex watch. He was also sporting a new hairstyle, and some new D&G glasses. Carlos had to admit, his soon to be fiancé looked hot.

"Get dressed in some trunks, and meet me out by the pool, Babe," Carlos told Logan, as he put his soon to be's bags down in their room.

Logan undressed, and redressed in some swimming trunks, curious of Carlos' motives. He'd already gotten to go on a shopping spree, courtesy of said man, and he didn't know what to expect.

His brand new iPhone vibrated in his pocket, and he looked at the lit up screen.

_C: Lo, where are you? And I see you got yourself a new phone. Better not cost me a fortune, Babe. JK, I love you ;*_

Logan scowled at the rushing, and grumpily made his way downstairs. He walked down the hallway leading to the back door, and opened it.

At once, he was greeted by loud screams of "surprise," and "congratulations." He smirked at his boyfriend, and went to greet everyone. He hugged his mom and dad, the Jennifers, Camille, Dak, and a bunch of other friends and family members.

In the dark hours of the night, everyone had gathered for one last shot, and they all raised their glasses.

"Tonight," Camille started speaking, "lets take shots to opportunities. Opportunities like the one Logan got today. And let's also toast to family, blood or not, everyone here is definitely family.""Cheers," everyone but Carlos said.

Logan looked back at the man, wondering why he hadn't said anything, and was left thunderstruck. There in front of him was the man he'd always loved, kneeling down before him, a black box held in his hand.

"Logan," Carlos started saying, "for the past few years, you've made me complete, and happy. And I know this is something you wanted to do in private, but- Baby, don't cry," Carlos interrupted himself as Logan began bawling his eyes out in front of everyone.

"You're a jerk," Logan said, trying to laugh behind the tears. "You're making me get all emotional in front of people." Everyone laughed at Logan's outburst, and Carlos continued talking.

"But, I just wanted to everyone to see how much I love you. So, Logan Mitchell, would you make me the happiest man alive?" Carlos asked.

"Y-yes," Logan said, nodding his head because he could barely form the words. Everything was blurry before his tear stained eyes. He couldn't help the tears of joy that poured out of his beautiful eyes.

Carlos slid the ring on Logan's finger, and picked him up bridal style. They shared a deep, passionate kiss, and then Carlos shooed everyone out.

*Present*

"Come on, Tigre," Logan called out to their dog as he walked to the exit of the house.

Logan took one last look at the house he'd come to love, and then walked out, closing the door to his past forever. As he walked to the car door, still photographs of happy moments flooded his head. The day he and Carlos bought the house. When they went to get their one and only son, Tigre, from a shelter. When Carlos and Logan had been approved to adopt the daughter they never got. All the happy moments they shared played out like a movie in Logan's mind, and he couldn't stop the tears that streamed down his face.

In his heart, he knew he was doing the right thing, but why did it hurt so much? But yesterday's gone, he had to keep moving on. Logan was so thankful for the moments, so glad he got to know Carlos. And the memories they shared would never fade, he'd keep them in his heart like a photograph. He'd always remember Carlos. His first and only, true love.

* * *

**The end. So, did you like it? I kinda liked the outcome of this story, but I feel like it was mediocre. It's probably just a writer's thing. So yeah, follow me on Twitter SaluteMeImLuis for the latest news on my stories, and updates on new ones. Reviews are definitely welcome.**


End file.
